Dreams can Come True
by Zoey Mason
Summary: This is a crossover BTR and Austin and Ally. Its about a girl who dreams of becoming a singer. After losing her mom she moves from Minnesota to Miami. Which is where she meets Austin and Ally along with Dez and Trish. Will she become part of team Austin or will she take his spot light? What about BTR? Please leave feedback so I will post more chapters
1. Chapter 1

~Crossover of - Big Time Rush and Austin & Alley~

Dreams Can Come True

Chapter 1 ~Introduction

I have always dreamed of becoming a singer. Most people think it's possible with the voice I have but difficult with the way things are now a days. With all the reality shows and competition shows for singing it's very hard to become discovered without it. I still dream everyday of becoming a star.

My name is Addison Patrice Parks. I live in a town called Richfield, Minnesota; it's a town just outside of Minneapolis. I live with my mom, Mary Hall, and baby half brother Kyle Hall. We live in a modest four bedroom two story Victorian home on a dead end street.

My mom got pregnant at sixteen years old by Mason Parks. They had been dating for almost a year. My grandmother was furious with Mason for getting my mom pregnant. My mom turned seventeen just three months before I was born. According to my mother he freaked and took off somewhere in her second trimester. My grandma helped my mom as much as she could, since she too was a single mom. Although my mother was an only, it was hard for my grandma to take care of two people. My grandma died when I was only two years old of breast cancer.

With my grandmother gone my mom inherited a life insurance policy which paid for her college nursing courses. Her best friend, Tammy Malone, took care of me while my mom worked and went to school. I was almost seven when my mom graduated as a Registered Nurse and began working at the local hospital.

Life was great, my mom was happy and spent time with me and I loved school and my friends. When I was fourteen my mom started dating a man, I don't remember his name. She was so happy to finally be in love again. Two weeks prior to their six month anniversary my mom found out he was married with four children. She hated him for what he did to her. She dumped him immediately and told him to never come near her or me again. A month later we found out she was pregnant. I was excited to have a baby brother or sister. My mom never told the father about him. She didn't want to see him again or have him tell her more lies.

Eight months later my mom gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She let me name him; I named him Kyle Michael Hall. Life was even better even though I had to babysit Kyle every day until my mom came home from work. My mom had her best friend Tammy move into the one bedroom apartment above the garage to help with babysitting, and other day to day events.

I just finished my sophomore year at Richfield High School. My sweet sixteenth birthday was a month before my junior year started. My twin best friends; Chase and Chance Dante; along with my mom were planning the whole party. My only task was to make a gift list to send with the invites. The one thing I wanted the most for my birthday was a new car. My on again off again boyfriend Kendall had taken me to car shopping a few times just to see what I liked. I fell in love with a Volkswagen Jetta.

My mom barely was making the normal bills. I knew that meant no car. I wasn't made at my mom for not being able to get me a car but I was bummed about it. For the past six months my mom had been working six days a week on twelve hour shifts. She looked pale and sickly, which worried me. When summer first started I looked for a job but couldn't find some to work around babysitting Kyle. Instead, I started babysitting for neighbors and a few of my mom's co-workers. It helped get money but when I would offer it to my mom she told me to just spend it on me.

I had a lot of friends in high school but my close friends were Chase and Chance, who are twins a few months older than me. They were five foot four, long light blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and an athletic slender build. The only difference between them was their highlights; Chase had blonde high lights and Chance had brown highlights. Then there are the guys, who are basically my boyfriend Kendall's best friends Even though we had all been friends since the sixth grade or earlier.

Carlos was about five foot five, dark brown hair and eyes, soft tanned skin, with a muscular chubby build. He was the humorous one of the group. James was the conceded one of the group but he was pretty hot. He was five foot nine; sandy brown hair, warm brown eyes, slender build, and a tan most girl would die for. Logan was the brains of the groups yet cute too. He was five foot five, slender build, dark brown hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes. Last is my boyfriend Kendall the leader of the group. He is five foot nine, thin but muscular build, floppy sandy blonde hair, and amazing hazel eyes. The boys are two years older than me which makes them going into their senior year. All four of them were on the hockey team. Kendall was the captain and Carlos was co captain.

Kendall and his friends would sing for fun but never thought they would go far. Every year for my birthday they would make me a new song. Last year's was hard for them since Kendall and I were on a break at the time. Kendall and I did a duet for the past two years at the school's talent show and we won.

My old best friend Megan also loved to sing but I beat her every year at the talent show. Since I was in the third grade I had taken first every year and Megan would take second. We were best friends from Kindergarten to fifth grade. Since then she has tried to turn my friends against me and spread rumors. Her and her three best friends, Cherry, Angie, and Lexi, have competed against me in everything.

Once I started high school I stopped caring what Megan and her minions were up to. I promised myself I was going to enjoy high school, and so far I have. I was homecoming princess my freshmen year. Last year I was runner up for homecoming queen, I lost by four votes, instead I was again a princess for homecoming. Kendall was homing prince my freshmen year and king my sophomore year. I hope we can be king and queen this year.

I am a very good student, mostly A's but a few B's from time to time. I am hoping to get a scholarship to New York or Florida's music school. Last year I talked with my counselor and he set up my schedule so that I can graduate a year early. That also meant I had to start applying for colleges once school started again.

The kids in school liked me because I was never a bitch. Megan was semi popular only because kids were afraid of her. I was popular because I was pretty and nice. I am five foot five, dark blonde hair with light blonde highlights, bronze skin, and a slender curvy build. Megan didn't begin to develop until seventh grade but I started in fifth grade; by the end of eighth grade I was a C-Cup. Guys liked that but it made a lot of girls jealous.

Chapter~2 A Lose

My mom made the appointment for my driving test the morning of my sixteenth birthday and the party was at 7pm that night. I was so nervous to take the test. Tammy and my mom had practiced with me every day but I was still having trouble getting parallel parking down. My friends tried to give me pointers but it didn't seem to help.

The night before my birthday Kendall took me out to a fancy dinner. He was a very romantic boyfriend. After our fancy dinner we went to our special spot. Our spot was a secluded park, surround by woods. We had found it one day riding our bikes when I was in eighth grade. On our anniversary just before freshmen year he set up a romantic picnic there. It was one of the best nights of my life. That night I lost my virginity to him and him to me. It was our little piece of heaven.

Again he made love to me that night at the park. Afterwards he handed me a slender long black box. I slowly opened it and inside was a sliver necklace with a ring on it. The ring was engraved around the inside and outside. The outside read 'I will love you forever and always xoxo'. The inside of the ring read 'You have stolen my heart forever, Love Kendall'. Tears streamed down my face as I held him in my arms and thanked him. I never wanted to be without him, he is my world.

I got home at midnight and went straight to bed but couldn't sleep. At 9am we left to practice a little before my test. My mom sat at the DMV nervously while I did my test. When we returned from the test my mom was waiting outside. The man who gave me my test said I passed with flying colors. The only thing I did wrong was when I parallel parked I was eight inches from the curb not six. He didn't take any points off since I did everything else right. My mom and I were so excited and happy. She even let me drive home, but first we stopped for lunch.

At five o'clock I took a shower and began getting ready for my party. My mom got me a new dress to wear. It was a deep purple one strap dress with sparkling gems only on the top half. It fit tightly in all the right places. I put my wavy hair in a clip allowing the curls to fall over the top of it and put on my black ankle boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter~2 A Lose

My mom made the appointment for my driving test the morning of my sixteenth birthday and the party was at 7pm that night. I was so nervous to take the test. Tammy and my mom had practiced with me every day but I was still having trouble getting parallel parking down. My friends tried to give me pointers but it didn't seem to help.

The night before my birthday Kendall took me out to a fancy dinner. He was a very romantic boyfriend. After our fancy dinner we went to our special spot. Our spot was a secluded park, surround by woods. We had found it one day riding our bikes when I was in eighth grade. On our anniversary just before freshmen year he set up a romantic picnic there. It was one of the best nights of my life. That night I lost my virginity to him and him to me. It was our little piece of heaven.

Again he made love to me that night at the park. Afterwards he handed me a slender long black box. I slowly opened it and inside was a sliver necklace with a ring on it. The ring was engraved around the inside and outside. The outside read 'I will love you forever and always xoxo'. The inside of the ring read 'You have stolen my heart forever, Love Kendall'. Tears streamed down my face as I held him in my arms and thanked him. I never wanted to be without him, he is my world.

I got home at midnight and went straight to bed but couldn't sleep. At 9am we left to practice a little before my test. My mom sat at the DMV nervously while I did my test. When we returned from the test my mom was waiting outside. The man who gave me my test said I passed with flying colors. The only thing I did wrong was when I parallel parked I was eight inches from the curb not six. He didn't take any points off since I did everything else right. My mom and I were so excited and happy. She even let me drive home, but first we stopped for lunch.

At five o'clock I took a shower and began getting ready for my party. My mom got me a new dress to wear. It was a deep purple one strap dress with sparkling gems only on the top half. It fit tightly in all the right places. I put my wavy hair in a clip allowing the curls to fall over the top of it and put on my black ankle boots.

When I got down stairs all my friends had been arriving for the past forty five minutes. Everyone was outside around the pool enjoying the party. My mom laid out a great food table with snacks to feed an army. The gift table was mounded with presents. Everyone I had ever spoken to at school was here, except Megan and her minions. The decorations were all in my favorite colors; purple and neon green. I was the happiest sixteen year old.

Kendall was the first to notice my arrival. He took my hand and led me around to greet all my guests. As we rounded a table I noticed my cake. It was gorgeous; I knew that meant Tammy made it. Tammy owned a bakery in town which all my friends love to go to. The cake was done in the same colors as my directions but was shaped like a car. The words on the cake were neon green and read; _Happy Sweet 16 Addison_.

Everyone was having a great time. Two hours into the party my mom pulled my close friends and me into the kitchen. She turns to me with wary eyes filled with tears. She handed me a small purple box. When I opened it I was stunned. Inside was a set of keys with a small black remote.

"It's to your brand new car baby girl" My mom's tears began to roll slowly down her face, but her smile was full of pride.

I was speechless. I knew we didn't have much money, how could she pay for this. We walked into the garage and there sat the purple Chevy Trailblazer I had dreamed of. It was fully loaded with power everything. My mom explained that a friend from work took her to the dealer ship and got her a great price on it.

I was so excited I couldn't wait to take it for a spin. Kendall and I took a ten minute test drive. I fell in love with my car. I thanked my mom over and over again. When I got back my mom did cake then presents. Most of the presents were gas cards and gift cards to my favorite stores. I also got a few CD's and movies.

Chase and Chance got me purple seat covers, steering wheel cover, and floor mats. Carlos, Logan, and James all chipped in to get me a gift certificate for window tinting and a remote start for my new car. Kendall got me a gas gift card and the hoodie I wanted from an online store. I was thankful to everyone who made my birthday the best ever!

Guests started to leave around midnight. My friends stayed to help clean up. My mom looked horrible by the end of the party. She looked like she was in a lot of pain; I knew her back had been giving her problems. We told her go to bed and we would clean everything up. I was worried about my mom that's why I wanted to make sure everything was cleaned up and put away.

At two in the morning I walked my friends out. When I went to my room I put away all my gifts. After putting my pajamas I went to my bed. That's when I noticed a large red show box sitting on my bed with a note on top. I sat down on my bed and opened the note. It read:

Addison,

You have always been everything to me. You mean the world to me.

Sometimes parents do thing they are not proud of for the best interest of their children and sometime for the best interest of themselves. I have lied to you and I can no longer hold it in. I hated lying to you but I thought it was for your best interest maybe it wasn't. There are two things I need to tell you.

First, last year I found out I had breast cancer. We thought with treatment it would go away. Little did I know it would spread through my body so quickly. We have tried every treatment possible but there is nothing we can do. My last doctor's appointment was three months ago. He gave me six months to live. I wanted to tell you sooner but every chance I got I chickened out. I know how much you worry and I couldn't stand to watch you worry about me. I love you kiddo but I know I don't have much longer.

I have my funeral planned and a will made up. This way you don't have to worry about my finally expenses. Tammy has everything you will need.

Second is about your father. Addie, I have loved you since the day I found out I was pregnant. Your father stayed with me until you were two. He caught me cheating on him. He wanted to share custody of you but I wouldn't let him. I was afraid you would grow up and love him more than me. Then I would lose you forever. I am so sorry Addison I did this for selfish reasons. In the box is all the letters your father has sent you; one a month since you were two. Also are cards from every holiday and birthday, I did use some of the money for your car but the rest is inside the box, $2645,

I spoke with your father when I found out I only had six months left. He has agreed to take custody of you and Kyle. Kyle is too young to understand what is going on. I hate to leave him at such a young age but this is my fate. I sent your father pictures of you from time to time but he hates that he had to live without you. That is my fault not his. Please don't be mad at him.

Your father has signed all needed paper work to take custody of both of you. Go with him and live a happy life. I know your father can give you the world.

I talked to him last month; his plane arrives tomorrow morning at 10am. He will be at the house by noon.

Addison I love you and always will!

Love Mom xoxo

The letter brought tears to my eyes. I didn't know what to do about losing my mom. I had no control over what was going to happen. I wasn't mad at her about any of this. How could I be mad? I looked at the box but all I could think about was my mom.

I got up and went to her room. She was lying in bed in her flannel pajamas. I noticed empty pill bottles on the floor and on the bed. I screamed her name and got no answer. Panic flowed through me and I ran to her bed. I tried to find any sign of life but got nothing. She was gone.

Tammy heard me screaming and came into the bedroom. She quickly called 911 and tried to calm me down. I sat with my mom until the paramedics took her away. Once they took her I felt so alone. I called Kendall; he said he was on his way over. It was only six in the morning when he showed up.

I tried to explain everything but was sobbing too hard. Instead I showed him the letter. How could this be? My mom was dead and I was supposed to move in with a man I never met before. My life went from perfect to horrible in minutes.

Tammy asked Kendall to take me out for little bit so I could clear my head. I agreed and jumped in the shower. I tossed on a pair of jeans and white tank top and my leather jacket. Kendall grabbed the box of letters before we left.

He told me to drive to the diner to get breakfast then head to our spot. It was a place I felt better in. When we got to the park Kendall laid out our breakfast then we started reading the letters. There were so many letters but we read each one out loud. After three hours we got through all the letters and I knew so much about my father.

My father was the owner of Park Records; a record label that had many top singers sign to it. I was shocked. My father was a multibillionaire. He got married three years ago to a lady named Macy and has a 18 year old step son Nathan. Every letter he wrote about missing me and all my milestones. He hated not being with me, not having a relationship with me, but he understood my mom's crazy logic. He didn't want to take me from her but he wanted to see me. Each time he got a picture of me he talked about how beautiful I was. He was so sweet and I loved him even though I never met him.

At noon Kendall and I started home. We stopped and picked up some chicken and sides for lunch. When we pulled into my driveway I notices a black BMW in the drive way. My stomach fluttered with nervousness and my heart raced. I was about to meet my father and step mother for the first time.

Kendall and I went in through the doors that lead to the kitchen. I set down the food and walked into the living room. Kendall took my hand knowing I needed his support. On the couch sat a tall thin man with dark blonde hair dressed in jeans and a sweat shirt, next to him was a women dressed in designer clothes. She had light brown hair and eyes and was about five foot six.

I took a deep breath and entered the living room. "I brought lunch."

My dad's eyes looked into mine and I froze. His were the same blue as mine. "Addison, wow you are all grown up and gorgeous." He stood and walked towards me stopping just a few feet away.

Tears filled my eyes and I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Dad" was all I could get out.

After a few moments I let go. He introduced me to Macy, his wife, and told me Nate couldn't make it because he was with his dad this week. Kyle was excited to meet his "Dad" too. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, not now not yet. I wanted to shield Kyle from all the bad things in this world.

My dad helped me set the table and put out the food. As we ate we talked about everything. That's when the really bad news hit. My dad said we would be moving to Miami the day after the funeral. I hadn't even thought that he would be taking us to Miami when I noticed his address.

As Kendall and I cleaned up he told me it would be ok. That we could keep in touch and he would visit. It still worried me because we both knew long distance relationships didn't work.

After lunch my dad told me about his record company and how Macy looks for all the talent. I told them about Kendall and Kendall's friends. I even put on the CD they made for me. Macy was blown away and so was my dad. I didn't want to tell him about my talents because if I got a record deal I wanted it to be because of my talent not who my father is. Macy promised to be in touch with Kendall and the boys soon about getting them into her talent agency to find a record company to sign him.

When dinner time came around my dad offered to have us come to his hotel for the night and we would eat at the hotel restaurant. Kyle was happy to go and so was I. Kendall and Tammy also went with. We got to my dad's suit at seven, Tammy wanted to talk to him about my mom's funeral arraignments and the will.

My mom's will stated that Kyle and I split her life insurance and all bank accounts. Tammy would get the house and anything Kyle and I would leave behind. I didn't mind that since Tammy had been Kyle's nanny pretty much for the past few years.

My father and Macy also had a nanny for Kyle. Her name was Chelsea. She would live in the room conjoined to Kyle's and take care of his every need. She had gone to school to become a teacher but never finished. She was only twenty but loved children more than anything. She was waiting for us in the hotel suite and she was a sweet pretty girl.

The next week flew by. My mom's funeral was gorgeous. Everyone from the hospital showed up and even friends of hers I hadn't seen in years. All my friends showed up. They loved my mom she was the mom they wished for. Packing took a lot out of me. I hated to leave behind so much but my dad already had rooms completely funished for us. All we needed was our clothes and anything else we wanted. When I asked about my car my dad said it was going to be towed down behind the moving truck.

Macy left a day earlier then us so she could get everything ready for us. My friends put together a going away party after the funeral. I hated saying good bye. My eyes were so red and puffy from all the crying I was a mess.

On our way home from the party Kendall took me to our spot. That's when he told me we should take a break for awhile. He hoped he would get signed and move to Miami but right now it was best if we just stayed friends. He didn't want to lose me but he didn't want us to fight all the time. Then he told me that he had cheated on me last month with Megan. It happened at a party and one thing lead to another. I couldn't take it. So much bad news in one week just made me want to move away.


End file.
